Weepin' Williow (a song fic)
by C. Ex Machina
Summary: This was my first song fic at the time. ::smiles:: Duo's not being too admirable in this one, but please be kind. Enjoy!


Title: Weepin' Willow  
Author: Mrs. Shinigami  
Archive: fanfiction.net  
Pairing: 1x2  
Warnings: angst, bastard Duo  
  
  
  
((When morning breaks  
we hide our eyes and our love's achin',   
nothing strange))  
  
The sky was gray and cloudy. The air was damp and smelled of impending rain. Heero Yuy awoke in Duo Maxwell's arms, sweaty and hungover. He didn't want to be there. He turned in the lumpy bed, and looked at the sky. It matched his mood. Yes, he liked partying with Duo, and he was incredible in bed, but it seemed like that was all the relationship was anymore.  
It was in our hands from 6 to 10/it slipped right out again  
The last night was filled with dancing and drinking and returning to Duo's place for a night of excellent sex, but Heero wanted so much more. But not from Duo, no. He was too wrong. The only time he felt the feeling of love was when they were making out with the TV blaring in the background. He was meaning to break it off, but he didn't know how to.  
  
((There'll be no better time))  
  
"Duo. . .Duo, wake up now. . . ."  
  
((There'll be no better way))  
  
"Duo, we have to talk. . ."  
  
((There'll be no better day to save me))  
  
"Duo. . ." Heero sighed deep in his chest. It's beginning to hurt.  
  
((Save me, yeah save me, yeah save me))  
  
"Duo. . .I really don't think we are right for each other." The constriction in Heero's chest got worse. It felt as if his heart would burst. "I never want to see you again."  
  
((I hope you see like I see))  
  
Duo woke up and grinned moronically. "What? Was last night not good enough for you?" He rolled over, shaking a tangled mass of hair over his shoulder. "Come back in bed."  
Heero sat like stone on the edge of the bed, fists clenched, heart pounding.  
  
((I hope you see what I see))  
  
He is so beautiful, but he is such an idiot, thought Heero. I could do much better. He never calls, he's a dirty drunk who cheats on me a lot. He always bums money. Why the hell am I still with him?  
  
((I hope you feel what I feel)  
  
He hurts me so much. But I don't love him. Two salty tears squeezed out of the corners of Heero's eyes. He dashed the away quickly and looked outside. It's finally starting to rain, he thought.  
  
((And the world don't stop  
there is no time for cracking up,   
believe me friend))  
  
"Duo. . .I really mean it. Today, I'm getting every piece of what I own out of your apartment. I'm going back to my place, and will never speak to you again. . .Do you hear me?" Heero's last words wavered, on the verge of tears. He was responded to with a sleepy drunken belch. Heero tensed up ready to shout at him, but it all whooshed out in a torrent of tears. Heero fell to the floor on his knees and sobbed.  
  
((Cause when freedom comes I'll be long  
You know it has to end))  
  
Duo's face scrunched in distaste. His head rose heavily from the pillow. What are you blubbing for?   
Heero got up and shook Duo roughly awake.  
  
((There'll be no better time))  
  
"Duo. . ."  
  
((There'll be no better way))  
  
"Duo Maxwell, you wake the fuck up. . ."  
  
((There'll be no better day to save me))  
  
"Wake up, or so help me I'll. . ."  
Two blue eyes lazily opened and gazed at Heero.   
  
((Save me, yeah save me, yeah save me))  
  
"Duo, I want you to listen and I want you to listen good. I am sick of the way you treat me. I am sick of the drunken brawls and beery sex."  
  
((I hope you see like I see)  
  
Duo head lolled around and finally he awoke. "I know what you mean, babe. I do drink too much. . ."  
  
((I hope you see what I see))  
  
"I am just a drunken slob sometimes. . ."  
  
((I hope you feel what I feel))  
  
"And I know you kinda don't like what I'm doing."  
"What do you mean 'kinda' don't like! I hate it! You get drunk, and you partying. And you sleep with all kinds of. . ." Heero stopped.  
  
((Some one to stand beside me (now is not the time to cry) ))  
  
He drew a shuddering breath and let go of Duo. Then, he wiped away two more tears that fell, and began to fill and bag with his belongings. Pictures, t-shirts, sweaters, shot glasses. . .  
  
(I hope you feel what I feel)  
  
Duo saw what he was doing and jumped out of bed. "You are serious, aren't you! You really mean it this time!"  
Heero continued packing, never once looking at Duo. "Yup. I am serious. For the first time in my life I am serious. This is good-bye Duo."  
  
((Weepin Willow, the pills under my pillow))  
  
He grabbed the medication, legal and illegal from the bedroom. Duo ran after him pleading and crying and begging him to take him back. But Heero grew stronger with each step he took as he tore through Duo's apartment, grabbing his belongings.  
  
((Weepin Willow, the pills under my pillow  
  
Heero stalked into the bathroom and stopped short. His anti-depression medication was the only thing he left in the cabinet. He grabbed it, took the lid off, and poured each pill down the toilet. I no longer have any reason to be depressed, he thought.  
  
((Weepin Willow, the gun under your pillow))  
  
Duo was stalking after Heero, on his heels, every step he took. He saw Heero was serious. I can't loose him, he thought, not like this. In one desperate action, Duo grabbed the gun he had under his bed and held it to his head.  
"I swear I will do it . . .I swear I will. . .You are the only thing I have. The only thing that helps me cling to life. I love you and I don't want you to go." Sobs racked his body as he held the cold barrel to his temple.  
Heero walked to him. Gently took the gun from Duo, and sat him down on the bed. "No, Duo. You don't want to do that. If you really love me, you would stay here, and try to regain your life, like I am. I love you and always will."   
And with that Heero stepped into the clothes he wore the night before and to the doorway. After the door closed, he heard an anguished yell. The yell of some one who lost something and had no prospect of seeing it again.  
  
((I've got tonight to leave my pain  
walked out that door and kissed the rain))  
Heero walked down the hallway and to the steps of Duo's apartment building. At the landing was the door. He walked out into the rain, raised his head to the sky. inhaled the sweet air, and walked of in the direction of home. 


End file.
